


Saturdays

by Sadie_McLaren



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_McLaren/pseuds/Sadie_McLaren
Summary: Annabeth likes to spend her Saturday mornings with her amazing boyfriend and his family.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Sally Jackson (Percy Jackson), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Estelle Blofis & Annabeth Chase
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Saturdays

Annabeth arrived at the Jackson/Blofis New York apartment at exactly 8 on the dot as she did every Saturday. She knocked the door three times and stepped back. The door swung open to reveal Sally Jackson’s smiling face. 

“Come on in sweetie,” she said beckoning Annabeth into the apartment with a wave of her hand. 

“Percy should be out of the shower any minute now. Would you like some breakfast?” she called from the kitchen. 

“Yes please Sally,” Annabeth responded, having long since given up on calling her Mrs. Blofis after being told so many times to just call her Sally. 

“Annie!” came the voice of young girl from the doorway across the room. 

“Ellie!” replied Annabeth. The little girl came sprinting across the room and right into Annabeth’s open arms as she wrapped her into a tight hug. 

“How’s my favorite 3-year-old?” asked Annabeth as she gently brushed locks of black hair out of Estelle’s face with her hand. 

“Good” said Estelle, giggling at the strands of hair lightly ticking her face as Annabeth tucked it back behind her ear. 

“Good morning Annabeth,” said Paul having come into the room right after his daughter. 

“Good morning” responded Annabeth cheerfully as Estelle shoved a mermaid doll into her hands. Annabeth, having done this before, grabs a little hairbrush and begins to run it through the doll's long teal hair. 

Finally, Percy walked into the living room, wearing athletic pants and a blue shirt, ruffling his hair with a towel. His eyes lit up as he saw his girlfriend sitting on the couch. 

“Wise girl!” he exclaimed. 

“I come here every Saturday why do you still look excited when you see me here?” 

“Because you’re my amazing girlfriend and I’m always excited to see you!” he responded. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the cheesy line but she couldn’t help but smile at her incredibly sweet boyfriend. 

“Good morning Seaweed Brain,” she said giggling as he placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“Good morning to you too!” 

“Breakfast is ready” calls Sally from the kitchen. 

“Yes!” said Percy hurrying in. 

Annabeth scoops up Estelle from the floor and follows Percy and Paul into the kitchen. She grabs a plate from herself from the cupboard and a second one for Estelle. Percy grabs Estelle’s plate from Annabeth hand and the three head over to the stove to get some of the eggs that are sitting in the pan. Annabeth asks Estelle if she wants toast to and after she says yes Percy grabs two pieces of bread from the bag and pop them in the toaster. 

“So,” says Paul, cutting through the peaceful silence, “what do you two have planned for today?” 

“We were going to meet up with the rest of the gang and hang out in central park then probably get lunch together,” responds Percy. 

About 20 minutes later after they had finished breakfast Percy leaves to go finish getting ready and Paul takes Estelle to go get dressed. Annabeth stands up and starts to help Sally clear the table. Just like with Annabeth addressing her by her first name, Sally had given up trying to convince Annabeth she didn’t need to keep helping around the apartment. Besides she could use the help occasionally. 

By the time the two had finished up, Percy was ready to head out. Annabeth grabbed her bag as Percy said goodbye to his mother. He then came to the door, wrapped his arm around Annabeth’s waist while pressing a kiss to her cheek, and they both walked out of the apartment together.


End file.
